diabolik_loversfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hikaru Midorikawa
|sign = Virgo |blood type = B |height = 172 cm |occupation= Seiyū |status = Vivo |hobbies = Saxophone |likes = Coleccionar tenis Nike |date = 1988-Activo }} Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光 Midorikawa Hikaru) es un seiyū japonés nacido el 2 de mayo de 1968 en Ohtawara, Tochigi. Esta representado por Aoni Production. Voces interpretadas Lista de los roles interpretados durante su carrera. Los papeles están en '''negrita. '''Anime 1988 *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' como Samurai, estudiante transferido '''(debut role) '''1989 *''Akuma-kun'' como Mummy *''Dragon Ball Z'' como Androide #16, Paikuhan, Gassh; Batter, ep. 10; 2nd Soldier, ep. 72) *''Ranma ½'' como Kengyu 1990 *''Be-Bop High School'' como Murai *''Mooretsu Atarou'' (others) 1991 *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' como Apollo, Derorin *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' como Naoki Shinjyo *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' como Emperador Xian de Han 1992 *''Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun'' como Shintaro *''Rainbow Samurai'' como Zuizan Takechi (joven) *''Super Bikkuriman como Rojin Hood'' 1993 *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot!'' como Toshihiko Tanaka *''The Brave Express Might Gaine'' como Joe Rival *''The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn'' (others) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' como estudiante, ep. 12 *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' como Lee Ron *''Sailor Moon R'' como Eiru/Seijūrō Ginga *''Slam Dunk'' como Kaede Rukawa 1994 *''Marmalade Boy'' como Michael *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' como sujeto B, ep. 2; izoku B 1995 *''Fushigi Yūgi'' como Tamahome *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' como Heero Yuy *''Ninku'' como''' Genbu''' *''Slayers'' como Zelgadis''' Greywords''' 1996 *''Case Closed'' como Aikawa Tōya, ep. 184; Kawatake Otoya, ep. 452 *''Saber Marionette J'' como Gelhardt von Faust *''Slayers Next'' como Zelgadis Greywords 1997 *''Flame of Recca'' como Tokiya Mikagami *''Kindaichi Case Files'' como Onodera Masayuki, ep. 43-46 *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' como Souji Mikage *''Slayers Try'' como Zelgadis Greywords 1998 *''Alice SOS'' como Jefe Demonio *''Cowboy Bebop'' como Lin, Shin *''Lost Universe'' como Raily Claymore *''Outlaw Star'' como Tobigera *''Pokémon'' como Daisuke, ep. 11; Komu, ep. 75 *''Saber Marionette J to X'' como Gelhardt von Faust *''Weiß Kreuz'' como Schuldig *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' como Seto Kaiba 1999 *''Angel Links'' como Kosei Hida *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' como Yoshito Kikuchi *''Kakyūsei 2'' como Rōma Oriya 2000 *''Brigadoon: Marin & Melan'' como Makoto Alo, Ruru 2001 *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' como Clear *''s-CRY-ed'' como Ryuho *''Shaman King'' como Silva y Patch Hao *''The SoulTaker'' como Bud Isaac, ep. 11 *''Star Ocean EX'' como Allen 2002 *''Atashin'chi'' como Iwaki *''Digimon Frontier'' como Angemon *''Gravion'' como Raven *''Naruto'' como Arashi Fuma *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' como Migeira *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' como Misao Kuramitsu *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' como Keiichiro Akasaka *''Wild 7 Another'' como''' Hiba''' 2003 *''Air Master'' como Koji Ogata *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' como Softon *''Detective School Q'' como Sir Anubis *''The Galaxy Railways'' como David Young, Mamoru Yuuki *''Godannar'' como Knight Valentine *''Saint Beast'' como Houou no Luka *''Weiß Kreuz Glühen'' como Schuldig *''Zatch Bell!'' como Dufort 2004 *''Area 88'' como Satoru Kanzaki *''Beet the Vandel Buster como Zenon *''Gravion Zwei'' como Raven *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' como Densham von Karbelnikoff *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' como Kyōya Takamachi *''Sgt. Frog'' como R Grey, ep. 11 *''Tsuki wa Higashi ni Hi wa Nishi ni: Operation Sanctuary'' como Naoki Kuzumi *''Yakitate!! Japan'' como Shizuto Narumi 2005 *''Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion'' como Zenon *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' como Kyōya Takamachi *''Sukisho'' como Sora Hashiba *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' como Wilhelm 2006 *''Air Gear'' como Kaito Wanijima *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' como Zushonosuke Himekawa *''Demonbane'' como Master Therion *''The Galaxy Railways: Crossroads to Eternity'' como David Young, Mamoru Yuuki *''Gin Tama'' como Minamito Sui, Ketsuno Seimei *''Love Get Chu: Miracle Seiyū Hakusho'' como Minato Ichinose *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' como Piano Monster *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' como Seiran Si '(Seien Shi) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars como '''Masaki Andoh 2007 *''Clannad'' como Yusuke Yoshino *''GeGeGe no Kitaro'' como Kurokarasu *''Kaze no Stigma'' como Kazuma Yagami (2nd Voice Drama CD) *''Mononoke'' como Man in Fox Mask *''Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan'' como Houou no Luka *''The Story of Saiunkoku Second Series'' como Seiran Si (Seien Shi) 2008 *''Clannad After Story'' como'Yusuke Yoshino' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' como Li Xingke *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' como Edgar J. C. Ashenbert *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' como Akihiko Sanada *''Slayers Revolution'' como Zelgadis Greywords 2009 *''Dragon Ball Kai'' como Tenshinhan, Androide #16 *''Fairy Tail'' como Vidaldus *''Slayers Evolution-R'' como Zelgadis Greywords *''Valkyria Chronicles'' como Crown Prince *''Yumeiro Patissiere'' como Padre de Hanabusa 2010 *''Bleach'' como Makoto Kifune *''Digimon Xros Wars'' como Splashmon *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' como Dune *''Katanagatari'' como Hakuhei Sabi *''Starry Sky'' como Tomoe Yoh *''The Tyrant Falls in Love'' como Souichi Tatsumi *''Togainu no Chi'' como Shiki 2011 *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' como Gill '(Japanese Dub) *''Nurarihyon No Mago: Sennen Makyou como '''Hidemoto Keikain *''Sekaiichi Hatsukoi'' como Kanade Mino *''Fate/Zero'' como Lancer 2012 *''Brave 10'' como Ishida Mitsunari *''Shining Hearts'' como Ragnus *''Saint Seiya Omega'' como Pegasus Koga *''YuruYuri♪♪ como' Ganbo''' *''Fate/Zero'' como Lancer *''Little Busters!'' como Kyousuke Natsume 2013 *''Photokano (anime)'' como Kudou, Hiromichi *''Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji Love 2000%'' como Ootori Eiichi *''Majestic Prince'' como Jiart *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' como Daisuke, ep. 116 *''Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Ayato '' *''Little Busters! Refrain'' como Kyousuke Natsume *''Persona 3 the movie'' como Sanada, Akihiko 2018 * Ito Junji Collection como Handsome Man at the Crossroads2 2019 * Black Clover como Zora Ideale 'OVA' * B''onjour ♪'' Koiaji Pâtisserie ''como Yoshinosuke Suzumi'' * koi suru boukun como '''sempai Videojuegos *''Ar tonelico II'' como Targana *''Air'' como Yukito Kunisaki *Animamundi como Viscount Mikhail Ramphet *Burning Rangers como Shou Amabane *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow como Soma Cruz *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow como Soma Cruz *Clannad como Yusuke Yoshino *Dead or Alive 2 como Tio de Ayane *Demonbane como Master Therion *'Diabolik Lovers' como Sakamaki Ayato *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories como Adell *Dissidia Final Fantasy como''' Firion''' *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 como Humano Artificial #16 *Future GPX Cyber Formula series como Naoki Shinjyo *Kessen III como como Akechi Mitsuhide *Langrisser V: The End of Legend como Sigma *Little Busters! como Kyousuke Natsume *Lunar: Eternal Blue como Hiro *Mushou Gundam como Heero Yui *Mobile Suit Gundam: Giren's Greed, Blood of Zeon como Proto Zero *Namco × Capcom como Leon Magnus/Judas *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum como Yuki *New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony como Rantaro Amami *Phantasy Star Zero como Reve, Humar, Hunewm, Hucast, Ramar, Racast, Fomar, Fonewm *Psychic Force 2012 como Might *Samurai Warriors como Akechi Mitsuhide *Saya no Uta(Song of Saya) como Sakisaka Fuminori *SD Gundam G Generation como Proto Zero *Shining Wind como Killrain *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 como Akihiko Sanada *STEAL! como Kei Fujigaya *Sweet pool como Okinaga Zenya *Shōjo Kakumei Utena: Itsuka Kakumei Sareru Monogatari como Souji Mikage *Skies of Arcadia como Ramirez *Super Robot Wars series como Heero Yuy, Masaki Andoh *Super Smash Bros. Melee como Marth *Super Smash Bros. Brawl como Marth *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side como Kei Hazuki *Tales of Destiny como Leon Magnus *Tales of Destiny 2 como Judas *Teikoku Sensenki como Si Eikei *Togainu no Chi como Shiki *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra como U-DO 'Drama CD ' *Final Fantasy Tactics Advance drama CD como Llednar Twem *Hakushaku to Yōsei drama CD como Edgar J. C. Ashenbert ''' *Ouran High School Host Club drama CD como '''Tamaki Suou *thumb|right|335 pxSaint Seiya Episode G drama CD como Camus de Acuario *Slayers drama CD como Zelgadis Greywords *STEAL! drama CD como''' Kei Fujigaya''' *Teikoku Sensenki como Si Eikei *Togainu no Chi como Shiki *Koi Suru Boukun como''' Souichi Tatsumi''' *'Diabolik Lovers' como Sakamaki Ayato *Warui Koto Shitai como Shirahane Mikado *Warui ko Demo ii como Shirahane Mikado Categoría:Seiyū Categoría:Ayato Sakamaki